Xenon (Hey)
Male | Icewings | Independant Geologist, Royal Strategist Appearance Xenon is a handsome Icewing, with light, washed out teal-blue coloring as his mainscales. He has a pale grey underbelly, and strange muted purple spines and claws, along with steely blue eyes. His wings are a gradient from washed-out purple to white. Xen holds himself with authority while in the palace and attending meetings, rigid, like a statue of ice. Outside his job, inside the caves, and with Piscus, he has a much more relaxed posture. Far more slouches. His frame is tall and lanky, he stands at least two feet above most other dragons, other than his boyfriend who is even taller than him. Personality Xenon has two distinct sides. A prince who is also a Royal Strategist, one who is obedient, schedule orientated, and follows the rules. The other, is an adventurous dragon who loves to explore cave systems and avoid reality. One thing that the two do share though, is the absolute hatred of social activity. Meetings are purgatory, trapped inside a room with dragons much older and more experienced than him. The noise is also unbearable. Also, if someone happens to ask him about a certain rock, he will go on and on about the difference between rocks and minerals, even though no one asked for it, and frankly, no one wanted it. Abilities * Xen’s night vision is better than most of his family’s, though it is largely unknown as to why. It may be because of his extended stays in caves. * The Icewing can almost teleport in shadows, even though his scales are a pale color. * His frostbreath is mainly the same as an average Icewing‘s, minus the fact that, if he gets hot enough, Xenon can breath a mist that burns anything it touches. * He can tell what substances are inside a stone by licking it- this is what got Piscus to start calling him Mineraleater. (Affectionately, of course) History Prince Xenon was hatched into the royal family like any other prince, and grew up very scheduled and orderly. He’d go on the occasional outing with his parents, but it wasn’t really anything special. The signs of his autism began to show up increadibly quickly throughout his dragonet-hood, causing his parents a great deal of alarm. Xenon began to leave the castle unguarded, and without supervision. He‘d always want to get away from the loud echoes of the castle and the blinding lights of the snow by finding himself a cave in the mountains. And that’s where the Icewing met Piscus. The Seawing/Icewing was lost inside one of the passageways, and the Prince helped him find his way out. When Xen went back to the cave a day later, he saw Pi just getting there too. They talked while walking around inside the rocky cavern, sharing both complaints and laughs. They both felt right. Over the years, that friends hip blossomed into something much more. Not brotherhood, something in between. Xenon’s days would fly past his eyes, and his eyes were set on winning Piscus’ heart. ;) The two were six, beginning their lives as a Royal Strategist and a high quality jeweller when Xen asked his now boyfriend out. Pic responded immediately, and the two met up the next day. Same spot, same time, but as partners rather than comrades. Xenon told his parents. They were displeased to say the least, but not completely unsupportive. Being the Royal Strategist, Xen faced some issues... like the dragons who didn’t exactly see him as ‘fit to be a prince’. He’s fought off attackers with ease, but really, in the whole picture, things worked out, battles were won, plagues were fought, and to this day, Piscus and Xen are happy living together, (even with the Prince’s insane rock collection). (Okay, fine, Xenon might die during something. I’ll have to add that later.) Relationships Piscus: Positive, obviously. They’re boyfriends. He finds Piscus whimsical, something that makes him love the Seawing even more. The two were friends for a really long time, and continue to make the classic ‘no homo’ jokes. Well into adulthood. Prince Condensation: Their relationship could be... better. Xenon’s father constantly teases him and pokes fun at a few mistakes he’s made. Something that Xen is not particularly fond of. Trivia *He has some degree of autism *If he was a human, his father wouldn’t be a prince, he’d be a corporate founder *He barely remains at the bottom of the first circle, a bit embarrassing for his family, but... *You might have guessed, that yes, he’s based a little off of Steven Stone from the Pokémon franchise Gallery Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Government Official) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress